Cant Keep Hoping
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She couldnt keep hoping someone would help her, now she had to ask for help...litaCena. oneshot. challenge response.


Title: Can't Keep Hoping

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Rating: PG 13

Distribution: Litafics on livejournal. anyone else, ask and you shall recieve.

Spoilers: Raw 8/14/06

Notes: Another response to the challenge posted by Karen on Litafics about lita leaving john a message when she and edge were at his dads house.

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Summery: She couldn't keep hoping someone would help her, now she had to ask for help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redheaded diva trembled slightly when she heard the glass break and watched her boyfriend force the door of the Cena house.

"Come on" he said loudly as he grabbed her hand and led her inside. Lita walked slowly into the house.

"Edge…we shouldn't be doing this…I think we're going to far" the redhead said quietly.

"Don't think, just shut up and do as I tell you" he hissed. The diva flinched at the venom in his voice.

The blonde Canadian smirked smugly as he looked around him.

"Not exactly high class is it babe?" he said with a laugh. Lita forced a small smile on her face that never reached her eyes. The redhead hadn't smiled properly in months.

"We need to find Cena's bedroom…" Edge said before heading down the small hallway in search of the room in question, Lita dutifully following at his heels like a puppy.

Edge threw each door open as they past, glancing quickly into each room until he found John's childhood bedroom. He burst into fits of laughter as he stepped into the room.

"What a dump…" he sneered as he studied the room around him. He began pulling pictures off the walls and throwing them onto the ground at his feet, not caring if anything ended up broken.

Lita stood watching him as he tore the room apart. They shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be doing this. No one deserved to have all their childhood memories smashed to pieces like this. It might not look like it to most people but her and John were as close to being friends as she could get. Edge didn't like her having friends, he didn't want her spending time with anyone but him, and he didn't want her talking to other people. The redhead wondered if he was scared of what she could tell them.

"Lita don't just stand there, make yourself useful for a change and help me" Edge snarled. Lita walked forward and took a picture from the wall; it was John when he was a teenager, maybe 16 or 17. The redhead was amazed at how little he'd changed; the only thing that was different was his hair. She spent a little too long looking at the picture.

"If you wanna drool over Cena's picture ya might wanna wait until your boyfriend isn't in the room" Edge said loudly before quickly drawing his hand back and slapping the diva. He didn't hit her hard enough to leave a mark but he did catch her off balance and she fell to the floor.

"Don't ever make me do that again Lita" he said quietly to the terrified diva before he left the room to begin trashing the rest of the house.

Lita lay on the floor until she was sure he was busy in another room and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her whole body shook as she tried to stop the tears that were falling from her hazel eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd left her lying on the floor, scared and shaking like this. Usually they'd be in their hotel room when he'd decide to vent his frustrations on her. She was used to it by now. She was pretty sure a few people knew what he did to her but they chose to pretend it wasn't happening; they didn't see it so it wasn't their problem.

The redhead wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She couldn't go on like this; she needed someone to help her. That's when she realised, John would probably be on his way back here already, he'd want to go through everything to see what was broken. She picked up one of the pictures that had come out of its frame and a pen that had been knocked to the floor near her. She turned the picture over and began to quickly scribble something.

"Lita! Get your ass in here now!" Edge shouted. Lita laid the picture she'd written on down on the bed before she pulled herself to her feet and joined her boyfriend. He was standing in front of John's dad. Lita had to hide the shock on her face when she saw the Canadian slap the older man the same way he'd slapped her earlier.

"Run you stupid bitch" he hissed under his breath when he turned around. Lita headed to the door, the only thought in her head was the picture lying on John Cena's bed.

John was livid when he saw what they'd done to his dad and the house he'd grown up in. After being told 4 times that his dad was fine the blue eyed superstar started assessing the damage around the house. It didn't look too bad until he got to his room. He sighed as he looked at the mess. He bent down and began picking up pictures when he noticed something different about one of them. He turned the photograph over and saw what looked like a very hastily scribbled note. He didn't recognize the handwriting as he began to read the words.

_I don't know why I'm doing this, maybe I've lost my mind but I need your help. I know you'll find this. I'm scared John, scared of him and what he'll do to me. Please help me. I can't keep hoping someone will notice. I know that you know what he does to me. I'm scared he's gonna go too far one day. I don't know what to do John. Help me please…_

John re read the note 3 times. He'd been worried something like this was happening to the redhead, he'd hoped she would tell him, that she would ask for his help and now she had.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…" he turned on his heel and headed to his car…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Btw hunnies, happy Summerslam day lol :)


End file.
